1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to compositions for removing algae from a variety of surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Especially in hot and humid environments, algae can grow on a variety of surfaces, both interior as well as exterior. The removal of algae from exterior as well as interior surfaces can be a time-consuming and rather unpleasant job, in particular where the surface area to be treated is rather large and/or exceptionally dirty with oil. A common algaecide is sodium hypochlorite. DPC Industries, Inc. of Houston, Texas markets a useful algaecide composition, "DIXICHLOR", which consists of sodium hypochlorite, sodium chloride, sodium hydroxide, and water.
Conventional methods for removing algae comprise spraying an algaecide on the surface containing the algae growth. The algaecidal activity, however, is often diminished where the surface area is dirty, in particular with oily substances. The oils present on the algae-covered surface provide somewhat of a barrier between the algae and the algaecide, thereby minimizing the ability of the algaecide to kill the algae and prevent its further growth. Algaecidal activity could be enhanced by first pre-cleaning the surface with a suitable cleaner, such as a soap and water or a degreaser an/or by hand brushing. However, typically this is not done, and such pre-cleaning can make the job of treating a very large surface area even more difficult and time-consuming.
It would therefore be desireable to have a single algaecide composition comprising both an algaecide and a degreaser that would be especially useful for treating large algae-covered surface areas which are also exceptionally dirty. Examples of surface areas for which such a combination algaecide/degreaser composition would be particularly useful include large exterior patio surfaces and swimming pools in apartment buildings and interior floors in large buildings such as warehouses, for example. The application of a single composition to such surfaces, for example, would save a great deal of time and energy as opposed to first pre-cleaning the entire surface, followed by treating the entire surface with the algaecide.